


Louis of Arendelle

by FoalFiend



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Arendelle has a Prince, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoalFiend/pseuds/FoalFiend
Summary: Second born to King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, Louis does his best to be a good advisor for his sister. But being a Prince sometimes isn't easy, especially if he 'accidentally' encourages chaos with his younger sister. Some of their trials are lighter, others weigh more heavily on Arendelle's royal family.This is where I'm collecting some vignettes featuring my OC. All stories are set in the same universe, but not necessarily in order.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	1. Skating and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: New first chapter! I decided to bump the coronation scene to the second chapter, since it rehashes so much from the movie.   
> I own no recognizable characters from Disney, Frozen or any other franchises and am just playing in this world. 
> 
> Original Note: I had no idea what scenes to start with, since I've been writing for Louis on and off for a while. So, you get the coronation scene first. Since it is the Coronation a lot is directly from the movie. I own none of these characters (except Lou) and own nothing of this world, I'm just playing in it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Great Thaw over, it's time for a bit of fun. Set at the very end of Frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New First chapter! I thought this gave a bit more playfulness between Elsa and Lou, and it was more unique than having the coronation scene first.

I leaned on the balcony railing. “So…Anna wanted an entire sled made?” I questioned.  
Elsa nodded. “Mmhmm.” Her gaze remained out on the fjord.  
“For the Ice Harvester? Kristoffer?”  
“Kristoff” Elsa corrected. She looked at me. “Anna corrected me. Twice.”  
“Ah. At least it’s a common mistake. Well, better she asks for a sled than a wedding.” Elsa sighed, eyebrow going up. “I’m not wrong”  
“No. I suppose you’re not. What about you? What demands will you make of your queen?” Elsa’s voice was level, but her lips turned in a teasing manner.  
I shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll think of something” I stretched my arms above me. “Maybe a pony.” I got a giggle that time, and I grinned. “Shall we head down? I believe you made a promise to your people.”  
Elsa took a deep breath, and released it. “I suppose I did, didn’t I?”  
“They’re excited, Elsa” I offered my arm. “I know I am too.” I admitted. There was almost something novel, seeing that my sister was holding onto my arm, her bare fingers playing with a loose string by my elbow. “I don’t know if I actual remember how to skate. You probably missed when I face planted on the fjord when you first ran.”  
“You didn’t!” Elsa laughed. “That must have been mortifying.”  
“My nose was numb at impact, at least.” We walked through the hall, and I filled Elsa in on some of the other details from while she was gone. It’d only been a day, but I knew we’d need to cover those details eventually.  
“I’m glad you kept Arendelle safe.”  
I felt myself blush. “Well, it wasn’t…I didn’t have to do it for a long time. And-I was actually distracted. Worrying about your sisters does that.” I realized Elsa was frowning. “But I wouldn’t-” I stopped short, trying to find the right words. “I wouldn’t take it back. If that was how we got to be a family again…” I shrugged. “I’m just happy to see you and Anna in the same room, to be able to hold your hand and…” I looked out at the courtyard. “And I’m excited to see what kind of skater you are.”  
Elsa laughed softly. “Well, I suppose we’ll both see.” We stepped out onto the front steps of Arendelle. Anna came running over to us. I dropped Elsa’s arm just in time to catch Anna as she launched herself against me. I nearly lost my balance, since Anna had jumped off of the ground completely. I laughed, seeing Elsa smiling. “Careful, Anna. Lou apparently has balance issues.”  
“Hey!” I looked at her, but my feet threatened to send both Anna and I tumbling.  
Anna dropped her feet on the ground, and I realized her cheeks were fairly flushed. “Sorry, are you ready?” She asked, looking at Elsa.  
Elsa nodded, and she went to the center of the courtyard. I glanced at Anna, a little curious. “Have you been running around?” I asked.  
“Huh? What?”  
“Your cheeks are red-and apparently getting redder.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Anna said, waving her hand dismissively.  
I didn’t press, since Elsa was getting started, and ice steadily coated the stones beneath our feet. A thick blue sheet covered the flagstones, creating a smooth surface that eased our shoes from the stone. It was slick, and I was relieved that Anna also stumbled. Considering her track record, it probably wasn’t a surprise- “Ah!” I was pitching forward.  
Cold flooded my chest. Olaf had bopped up under me. “Thank you” I put my hand on his head as I straightened, using him to keep my balance. “You saved my nose.” I said.  
“You’re welcome” He beamed at me. We looked over at Anna and Elsa. It appeared that Anna had somehow obtained ice skates, though she was also having a hard time staying upright. “Let’s go!”  
I smiled. Olaf helped to guide me towards my sisters. Anna was beaming, and Elsa’s smile grew with every second, with townsfolk and castle staff all gliding around at varying speeds and success. Kai and Gerda managed to smoothly move past all of us, and Kristoff called out a warning as he and Sven came sliding past. When Olaf and I joined the girls, he went behind Anna to help get her straighter. I reached out, steadying myself with Elsa’s right hand. “Show off” I said.  
Elsa smiled, and pulled on my hand. “Come on!” She began to skate backwards, and skates formed under my feet. Both Anna and I were pulled along the ice, and laughing. We were following our sister again, but this time, we’d be together.


	2. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa's Coronation would never go to plan, they should have all known that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this before, then you probably realize that this used to be the first chapter. I decided to move it back so it's not the very first thing.

“Prince Louis, of Arendelle” I stepped up onto the dais. I ignored the faint murmur of some of the guests, smiling gently instead at Elsa. She was stiff in her coronation gown, but that stiffness could be hidden as formality. But…I did earn a small smile. I heard the click of heels as Anna arrived-late. I was almost impressed, partially because I wasn’t sure how I lost her between the chapel and the castle. Kai guided Anna up onto the dais, on Elsa’s other side. Anna looked nervous. She glanced at Elsa and me. I gave a wink, and she relaxed a little, smiling a little more warmly.

The dancing started soon after we were introduced, taking some eyes away from us. I rolled my shoulders. The half cloak over my shoulder left me a little warm. “Hi” Elsa’s voice called my attention. She was looking at Anna.

Anna was startled. “Hi me?” Her face lit up. “Hi!”

“You look beautiful”

Anna was clearly flattered, and excited that she was talking to Elsa, our sister. I couldn’t deny that the more words that were exchanged between them, my heart rose. I wasn’t sure I could clearly remember when the three of us were in a room together, at least not without Elsa attempting to make a quick escape.

With the fumbling between them, I sighed dramatically. “My siblings are both hopeless at small talk” I murmured, smiling slyly.

Anna half glared at me. “Oh, and I suppose you’re better at it?” Her lips were still turned up, despite her stern look.

I shrugged. “How’s the weather?” Anna snorted, not even hiding her giggle. Elsa smiled. “In more exciting news, have you seen the chocolate fountain?”

Anna’s face broke out. “There’s a fountain? I know where I’m headed.”

Before Anna could make her escape to chocolate, Kai introduced the Duke of Weasel town. “Weselton!” The Duke was quick to correct. “The Duke of Weselton.” He stepped forward. “Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen.” He bowed, extending his hand. Then the toupee tipped forward. I made something of a gagging sound, trying to hide my laughter as my sisters and I looked at each other.

Elsa recovered first, and then promptly sacrificed Anna in her place. “I don’t dance…but my sister does”

Anna only had a moment to register her fate before she was yanked onto the dance floor. “If you swoon, let me know, I’ll catch you!”

Elsa gave a little wave. “Sorry”

I looked at Elsa. “You’re merciless.” I told her.

“Just wait until a young countess comes for a dance.” She threatened. I blinked, but she wasn’t looking at me, watching Anna instead.

We were approached by a few other dignitaries, but it felt like a blur until Anna returned. “I wish it could be like this all the time.”

“Me too.” Elsa’s words gave a little hope… “But it can’t” Anna’s face fell, and I gave Elsa a look. I realized she looked as hurt as Anna.

“Why not?”

“It just can’t”

“Elsa” My voice was low, and I resisted reaching my hand for her. Anna was an adult, and Elsa was Queen we could just tell her.

“Excuse me for a minute.”

My attention redirected. “Anna-” I reached for her, but she dodged my hand. She moved fairly quickly, escaping into the crowd. My shoulders slumped. I wanted to chase her down, grab her and just tell her the truth. It was something that I’d wanted since the trolls had taken her memories. I looked at Elsa. “She’s not a child anymore” I whispered. “She deserves to know.”

“I…I know.”

“Then why can’t you tell her?” It was the same question I had since our parents died. Elsa was Queen and it was her choice. But somewhere in the silence, the way Elsa’s eyes flicked down from my gaze…I realized. “You think that Anna will be afraid of you? Elsa…she would never be scared of you. And she never could hate you, either.”

She didn’t answer immediately, and when she did, she wasn’t looking at me, but out at the ballroom. “Perhaps you should socialize with the guests, Lou.”

I cleared my throat, trying to bite back the bitter feelings rising like bile. So, I stepped down, doing as Elsa suggested.

It was a while later when a hand grabbed my arm from behind, yanking me from the conversation I was in. I couldn’t stop the somewhat startled yelp I made, turning to find that Anna had snatched me. “What’s going on?” I asked. I wasn’t the only one she had in tow. A gentleman with red hair and sideburns that I couldn’t decide if I was jealous of or not was matching her stride.

After I stumbled a few steps, I realized that Anna was taking us to were Elsa was. Elsa looked at us, giving me a questioning look. I was just as bewildered. Until the discussion of engagement. And marriage.

“Marriage?” I looked at Anna, eyes a little wide. But Anna was already eighty steps ahead of us, planning her entire life with Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. I looked at Elsa helplessly.

“Slow down.” She raised her hand. “No one’s brothers are staying here, and no one is getting married.”

Anna had all the energy sucked out of her. “Wait, what?”

Elsa looked at me, and I nodded. Her hands twisted themselves up inside her gloves. “May we talk to you…alone?” Her voice wavered slightly.

But Anna didn’t seem to notice. “No, whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us.”

“Anna…please, just let us step outside” I suggested.

“No. Hans is my fiancé. We can have this conversation here.”

Elsa drew herself up, turning to a colder tone. “Fine. You can’t marry a man you just met”

“You can if it’s true love”

“Anna, what do you know about true love?”

“More than you. All you know how is how to shut people out.”

“Anna!” My voice was sharp. This was falling apart, we couldn’t do this here, in front of all these people.

“You asked for my blessing. My answer is no.” Elsa started to walk away. I immediately followed her, just half a step behind. I heard her speaking to the Captain of the Guards, instructing him to end the party.

Anna swept pass me, grabbing at Elsa’s hand. “Elsa! No, wait!”

Elsa yanked away, but Anna had the glove. “Give me my glove!”

“Please! I can’t live like this anymore.”

Elsa’s eyes flicked around. “Then leave.”

“No, Anna, that’s not what she meant, just give her the glove-” I tried to step between them.

Anna wasn’t having it, she shoved my shoulder, looking over at Elsa. “What did I ever do to you?!”

“Enough, Anna”

“No! Why? Why do you shut me out?”

“Anna, you aren’t helping right now-”

“Lou I deserve to know why-”

“I said enough!”

My back was still turned to Elsa. I was only aware of a gust of cold behind me, and Anna grabbed the front of my jacket, yanking me towards her. I twisted, seeing…ice. Spikes of ice sprung up from the ground, creating a barrier between Elsa and the rest of us. We’d reached the limit…and now she was trapped.

“Elsa…” 

Well… I got my wish. Anna knew. And so did the Kingdom.


	3. Surrendering a Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Louis is forced to choose to either risk endangering Elsa's place on the throne, or surrender his own claim to it completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is in Third Person, and it is Louis POV after the break.

The room was quiet, waiting for the Queen’s response. The Council presented their concerns, and now could only hope that Queen Elsa understood why they felt her reign could be in danger, only within a week after the Great Thaw.  
Elsa, for her part was frowning, her brows drawn tightly together. Her hands remained folded on the table, knuckles turning white and then relaxing as she tried to respond. “…you believe that since my brother is in fact a man, that people will attempt to put him on the throne in my place?” Her words were purposeful, and she glanced between the men at the table.  
Chancellor Bradt nodded emphatically. “Indeed. A male heir is always preferable…”  
“That has never been the case in Arendelle.” Elsa replied. “Even if Louis had been born…even if that was the name he was originally given, he still would not have been the heir.”  
“Even so, there are certain parties that may think a man, even a man that may be…unconventional…” Elsa jaw twitched. Captain Roland of the Royal Guard cleared his throat, a glaring openly at Bradt. “…some may believe he may be wiser as King than you as…Queen”  
“Though no one from this room would dare to say that.” Baron Groven quickly interrupted. “Despite the experiences around your coronation, you are well loved by your people.”  
“Though not enough that you believe people will not raise arms in Louis’s name.” Elsa countered. “Louis has no interest in the crown, so I do not know why this is even a question.”  
Bradt tilted his head. “Are you certain that Prince Louis is completely…genuine, in his intention to be Prince?”  
The room felt colder, but whether that was from the Queen’s powers or just the cold expression she wore, it was unclear. “Prince Louis is _Prince_ of Arendelle. Just because that was not the title he always had does not mean he is any less a man. I would appreciate you refraining from implying anything else.”  
The Chancellor bowed his head, looking the part of being cowed. “Of course, Your Majesty. My apologies.”  
Groven shifted. “Even if Prince Louis has no intention to make a play at the throne himself…it is not unheard of monarchs being deposed in order to place their heirs on the throne.”  
Admiral Falk sighed. “Unfortunately…that could be true. As long as Prince Louis has claim to the throne, then his name could be used in rebellion against you.”  
Looking at her advisors, Elsa nodded. “Alright. I…will consider how best to move forward.” She stood, and so did her council.  
“Thank you, for hearing us, Your Majesty” the Baron inclined his head her her, and she nodded.  
As the men filed out of the chamber, Elsa wondered how she was going to explain this to Louis.

* * *

“That’s ridiculous!” Anna threw her hands up. “They thought that Lou would lie about something like that? What did Captain Roland say? He couldn’t have been okay with it! He knows Lou! He’s trained Lou since he was…like, eight!”  
“Nine” I corrected, staring at the fire. Elsa had relayed what the council told her, waiting until after dinner. Kristoff had tapped out the moment the council became a topic, and though Olaf was there, he was distracted by his new art project-attempting to draw. He had a pile of parchment and charcoals to play with, which was better than the paint he’d had the day before.  
“My point stands.”  
I rubbed my eyes. “That’s not the point, though. Admiral Falk said it perfectly. As long as I have a claim to the throne, it jeopardizes Elsa’s position.”  
“So what are you supposed to do? Say, ‘hey, I don’t want to be King’?” Anna stopped. Elsa and I exchanged a glance. “Oh…that _is_ what you’re going to do.”  
I rubbed the back of my neck. “Surrendering any claim to the throne protects Elsa, and I’m okay with that.”  
“But…but you’re our brother.”  
“That doesn’t change. I’m just going to…surrender ever being King. Which, ideally, would never come to pass in any case.”  
Anna sat down on the couch. “I don’t like it.”  
“It doesn’t change anything we’re doing.” I insisted. “I can still be Elsa’s advisor, I’m not going anywhere. I don’t even surrender my title as Prince. I just can’t be…the heir.”  
She groaned. “I _hate_ politics. People shouldn’t assume that you want more power. Not all Princes are after a crown.”  
“But some are prepared to go to great lengths to get them.” Elsa murmured.  
“Like charming a Princess in a distant Kingdom and trying to kill her older sister and brother?” I jumped slightly. I’d forgotten that Olaf was in the room with us, he’d been so quiet. He held up his paper to me. “Look! I made you a crown.”  
“Thank you, Olaf” I smiled, accepting the sheet. It was a pretty good drawing, especially since he couldn’t hold the charcoal easily in his twig hands. “It’s very sweet.”  
Anna shook her head, foot tapping. “There has to be something. Maybe we can figure out something…I’m going to the library. Bye!” She promptly shot out of the room. Elsa and I glanced at each other, the sound of our sister’s footsteps fading as she ran down the hall.  
“I…I will have documents drawn up for you to sign.” Elsa said. “I am sorry”  
I shrugged. “It’s fine. Just let me know where to sign.”  
“Oooo, can I sign something?” Olaf asked.  
“You should sign your drawing.” Elsa suggested.  
Olaf beamed. “Great!” He looked at the paper. “How do I do that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d created Louis as the second born before Frozen 2 came out, and I really didn't want to take away from Anna being Queen, because let's face it: she's a good choice. This doesn't mean that Louis is _completely_ alright with signing away his right to inherit, just that he does what his family specializes in: repression.


	4. Mourning Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The process of mourning is complicated enough without the distance between siblings, and trying to find a middle ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This covers the immediate aftermath of Agnarr's and Iduna's deaths. It's more disjointed, partially to reflect how Lou is processing things. This is before Lou has come out as male, and is misgendered at one point.

I was tending to my sword. Captain Roland was always insistent that I take care of it, and I knew that it was important. It was a methodical movement, the whetstone over the edge, looking to make sure there were no nicks. I wondered if there would be anyone in the yard that might be willing to spar, while none of the guards objected to my presence outright there were some that certainly didn’t think that there was any reason for me to be there. Benjamin didn’t mind, and I knew that if he or his son, Guy, were able they would be willing to practice with me.  
My thoughts were interrupted by a brisk knock on my bedroom door. “Your highness” Roland?  
I sat up slightly. “Come in!” I didn’t stand from where I sat cross legged on my bed, but I smiled as the Guard Captain came into my room. I was curious, especially since he used my title. However, the pale, drawn look on his face made that smile quickly fade. “What happened?” I asked quietly.  
He was stiff, and not looking at me as the man who had spent time training me. Every inch was a man giving a report. “We received a letter. There was a storm at sea…there were no survivors.” I let the blade clatter to the ground, not believe my ears for a moment. That wasn’t…a storm at sea? But the only people I knew at sea were…were… “Lou” Roland’s eyes softened. “I am so sorry”  
I covered my face, shaking my head. He didn’t say the actual words. I took a shaky breath. It wasn’t quite sinking in. “But…” I looked up. “Who told my sisters?”  
“Kai informed Princess Elsa…no one has told Princess Anna, yet.”  
I nodded. My shoulders threatened to shake but…I had a duty. “Captain Roland, if you’ll excuse me…I must inform my sister”  
As I stood, I realized that I had dropped my sword. I started to bend to take care of it. “I’ll handle it” Roland said quietly. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I wanted to collapse against him…but I had to hold it together, I had to brush the tears from my cheeks…and tell Anna.  
Anna’s door was ajar, and I knocked on it before pushing it open. She turned, her bright, bubbly expression frozen when she saw the tears that made their way down my cheeks. “Lou?”  
“Th-the ship” I never stammered like this. “They-they’re gone.”  
Anna shook her head. “No-no you-” I wanted to say I was lying, that I was pulling her braids like when we were little. I couldn’t. “Mama… Papa…” Her legs wavered. I stepped into the room and drew her into a hug. I didn’t want to let her go, and we both cried. Anna sobbed against me, my tears silent outside the waver of my voice.  
I managed to get us seated on Anna’s bed. That was where she fell asleep, the exhaustion of the news and crying taking her. I laid her down, removing her shoes and pulling the blankets over her. I ran my hand over her strawberry blonde hair, again and again. Reminding myself that she was still there. Not everyone was gone.

* * *

There were no bodies to bury. When Elsa refused to talk to anyone, they started to turn to me with the questions. Did I want stones as memorials? When should services be held? Who should proceed over the services? Will I make a speech? Will Anna make a speech? When would I like the seamstresses to arrive for mourning clothes?  
I didn’t know how to answer a lot of these questions. The day before I had just found out my parents were dead, and now they demanded to know how to bury them. I had to clamp my hands behind me to keep them from shaking. I had to turn to Kai more often than I wanted, but it was overwhelming.  
Measurements were taken for mourning clothes. Gerda came and offered to take mine. I was relieved to have her rather than one of the standard seamstresses that looked down on my cross dressing. Gerda, on the other hand, just took the measurements for tunic and pants. “Would you like measurements for a dress as well, Princess?”  
I shook my head. “No, Gerda and…I would…” I took a deep breath. “I would request you use ‘Lou’, with me. Please? Or even ‘your highness’. I just…” didn’t know how to articulate the request.  
There was a pause. I wondered what the older woman thought. “Of course, your highness.” I shut my eyes, relief relaxing my shoulders slightly.  
The night before the funeral, Anna came to my room. We spent time talking. She didn’t know what to do. “Am I supposed to make a speech?”  
“You don’t have to” I said. “If you want to, I’m sure that everyone would be fine with it.”  
“I…don’t know what I’d say.” Her voice was small, and I hated it.  
“That’s okay. I…I know I’ll say something. One of us should. But you don’t need to.”  
My speech was short. When I stepped forward, Anna was on my arm, holding onto me tightly. I reached my other hand to place it over hers, looking at her, a pitiful smile on my face. I barely remembered what I was supposed to say.  
Anna and I walked back to the castle together. I had an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to me. People offered to walk back with us, but at that point we wanted to be alone. The quiet seemed more comforting than the empty condolences.  
Reaching the castle, Anna went to her room. I’d been asked to look at some pieces of Father’s will. There were apparently specifics that I was supposed to read.  
Kai presented a letter to me, listing off highlights from the will for me. Elsa was heir, of course, but he had written for me to take his sword and dagger, as well as the the armor he never wore. I unfolded the small note, skimming through it. Well meaning words, ones that I would find comfort in no doubtedly when my chest stopped feeling so numb. But then…  
_Lou…you are my son. You are Prince of Arendelle._  
I gave a gasping breath. He…he had known? Then Mother must have as well. But if they knew, or suspected…why did they never say anything? I looked at Kai, my lips parting. No words came. “Take your time, your highness” He said, bowing. He exited the study. Father’s study…  
It was some time before I left. I reread the note, as well as inspected the will itself. Not that I doubted anything I had been told, but it was something I could do…it was a delay if nothing else. When I passed Elsa’s room…I wasn’t shocked to see Anna against the door. Her eyes were shut, head down. My shoulders slumped. She’d fallen asleep, alone.  
I knelt, my arms going under her. I’d only taken her to bed a few times, typically that duty fell to Papa…but I couldn’t fetch him now. It was easier than when we were small. She may have grown, but so had I, and I’d been practicing, stronger. Strong enough for us both.  
Anna didn’t stir in my arms, not until I banged my shoulder on the door frame trying to get her inside her own room. Even then, she didn’t seem to wake. I was thankful, despite knowing that it just was evidence of how exhausted she was. I tucked her in, going back to the hall.  
I walked towards my room, rubbing my bruised shoulder…I looked at Elsa’s door. I hesitated, rocking on my heels for a moment. Why would I expect her to answer my knock when she hadn’t answered Anna’s? When she hadn’t left to attend the funeral? But…she had been alone.  
Right now, so was I. I squared my shoulders. It didn’t matter if she didn’t want to see me. I needed to see her. I hadn’t even spoken with her since…  
I knocked. “Elsa, it’s Lou” I called. There wasn’t an answer. I swallowed. “Elsa…Anna isn’t here, she’s in bed. But I’m coming inside.”  
Nothing. I put my hand on the doorknob, turning it. It turned, so she hadn’t locked the door. But when I pushed the door didn’t budge. I put my shoulder against it, providing some more strength. It popped forward. It had been frozen shut. At first I thought it was intentional, but then…  
Elsa was curled up on the ground. She looked like she’d been dislodged when I opened the door. Her eyes blinked, barely looking at me. “Elsa…” I stepped towards her. She shook her head. “Elsa” I said her name more firmly. “Please, just me at least sit with you” My voice choked. “You shouldn’t…you shouldn’t be in here alone.”  
“It’s too cold for you, Lou”  
“Then I’ll get a blanket.” I stepped carefully pass her, towards her bed. There was frost and slicker spots all over the rug. If I fell, I wasn’t sure how Elsa would react. It would probably just make her think her fears were justified, and to be honest, I was too tired to handle that.  
I sat down, looking at Elsa. She didn’t look good. Her face was pale, eyes red and…there were tears on her cheeks, but they didn’t appear to be falling. They were ice, stuck to her skin. I looked at her, not saying anything as I curled my legs up in front of me. I rested my chin on my knees. Elsa was in a similar position, her hands trapped between her knees and chest.  
“Did…did you speak?” She asked, hesitantly. I wondered if she was afraid-or hoping-I would leave if she spoke.  
I nodded. “Yeah…I included the quote you requested. Got a few compliments on it.” I picked at the cuff of my pants. A piece of snow threatened to land on my nose, and I blew it away. I felt more lost than when I was with Anna. At least I knew what Anna was expecting from me. Elsa…  
We were practically strangers.


	5. Happy Birthday to Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis's first birthday after the family reunited has rolled around, and his family prepared an important gift.

It was only a few months after Anna’s birthday, and I was aware that there was something in the works for mine. Anna was rarely subtle. Occasionally I would find her, Elsa, and Kristoff speaking, only for them to go quiet the moment I entered the room. Often that would be followed by something like: “Lou! You and I should go horseback riding! Let’s go do that! Right now!” or “I think Kai was looking for you! He’s in the kitchens on the other side of the castle.”  
On the eight occasions it had happened, Kristoff had face palmed on five of them, Elsa on three. I had the courtesy to not question or call out Anna’s actions. Though if we reached ten, I probably would have to ask.  
Thankfully, my curiosity was sated the day before my birthday. I was a little surprised that Anna and Elsa seemed to have prepared the day so carefully, especially since I hadn’t anticipated anything until the actual day. We all had breakfast together, with Olaf joining us for a morning walk through town. After lunch, Kristoff joined us in the castle, and that’s when both Anna and Elsa clearly became nervous.  
“Lou, you know we love you, right?”  
“Of course I do-”  
“And we only want you to be happy”  
“Like really really happy. Not just sorta happy.”  
“…Okay…”  
“You are our brother, and well…um…Elsa?”  
“What Anna is trying to say is that…we…”  
“Well we thought you might like…” They kept glancing at one another. I was beginning to wonder if I _should_ be worried.  
Kristoff was the one who finally broke. “They have a gift for you.” Kristoff said. “And we’ve been working on it for a few weeks.”  
“Kristoff!” Anna looked shocked. “You’re spoiling the surprise.”  
“He didn’t tell Lou what it is yet, Anna”  
“Oh, right…here it is.” Anna turned, picking up a clearly pre-planted box from the table. It wasn't particularly large, and was a plain wood.She held it out to me.  
I smiled. “Whatever it is, I’m going to love it.” I assured them. “It’s from my favorite people.”  
“PLEASE OPEN IT SO I CAN STOP WORRYING!” Anna proclaimed.  
I laughed, and heard Kristoff snort. I opened the box, finding a glass vial. It was an intricate bottle, about the size of a fist, with etchings on the sides that appeared to be old runes. I cocked an eyebrow, turning it in my hands. There was a cork in the top, keeping in a greyish liquid. It sloshed inside, and when it did I thought I saw specks of blue inside it. I cocked my head, looking at my sisters.  
Elsa took a deep breath. “This is from Kristoff’s family. We asked if there was a way you could…reflect being Prince of Arendelle more fully.”  
I blinked, flicking my eyes between them. “What…exactly does that mean?”  
“It’s a transformation potion.” Kristoff clarified. “It will let you grow a-”  
“Kristoff!”  
“Mustache” He looked at Anna. “What did you think I was going to say?” He looked genuinely confused. Then became bright red, clearly realizing the answer to his question. “I wasn’t going to bring that up.” He muttered.  
Elsa coughed, trying to get us away from the subject. “We wanted to give you the option, if you wanted it.”  
“You don’t have to take it! But…you’ve talked about how it would have been easier, in some ways.” Anna said. “Like the binder, and just…little things you’ve mentioned. We thought you might…like it.”  
I looked at the vial in my hand, then at my sisters, both looking anxious. Kristoff was distinctly uncomfortable, probably still caught up on the earlier part of the discussion. “Lou?” Anna prompted. “Was this…okay?”  
I nodded, taking a deep breath. “I…I think I…” I shook my head. “I want to know more about it.”  
“Of course. Kristoff has more details I think?” Elsa looked at him.  
He nodded. “Yeah! Pabbie gave me some more information, since we all thought you might have questions.”  
“Alright…we should talk about it. But before any of that.” I put the bottle carefully back inside the box, then looked at my sisters. “Thank you.” I opened my arms, and hugged them both tightly. “Thank you for…just how…thoughtful and…if this is something that…even if I don’t. Thank you for giving me the opportunity.”  
“You’re our brother, whether you take the potion or not.”  
“We love you”  
“I love you too. Thank you.”  
My birthday was a good day. Like the day before, I spent it with my family, and while it was going to be an adjustment, I had to admit…  
I really _liked_ the mustache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please indulge the chapter title, I laughed at the idea more than I should have. 
> 
> This was a weird chapter to write. I knew more that it happened, rather than the exact scene. However, I wanted to post something touching on this before I added much set after it. Sorry if it feels awkward.


	6. Chess Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Elsa both reconnect a love for an old game. Set shortly after Frozen.

“Do you still play?”   
Elsa looked at me. “What?” Her brows were scrunched together. I gestured to the marble chess board. It sat ready by the window of the study.   
“Chess, do you still play?”   
Her eyes flicked to it, and her face became more passive. Not like when she was relaxed, but when she was schooling her face. It reminded me of when she was at her coronation, hiding the hurt.   
“No, I haven’t for…some years.”   
Oh. I looked at the set, and nodded. “Yeah…I haven’t either.” I remembered my set. It wasn’t marble like the one in front of me, but metal, solid copper and bronze pieces. I never stuck to one side, trading between the two when Father could play. I remembered first starting to learn with Elsa, before…  
I shook my head. My set was buried in a wooden box, hiding under my bed. I had thrown it all under there after the ship sank. I couldn’t stand seeing the half played game. I wondered if Elsa had been caught halfway as well, and only more recently moved the pieces back where they belong.   
Elsa stood, moving over to me. “Would you like to?”   
I blinked. “I-what?” She gestured to the board. I smiled slowly. “Yes…do you have a preference?”   
Elsa picked up the black queen. “Sometimes…do you?”   
I shook my head. “I could never decide. Are you…are you sure you have the time?”   
Her eyes met mine. “Louis…I will always have time for you. I have a lot to make up for.”   
We held there for a moment. I nodded. “Alright. But I plan to give you a run for your money.”   
“I would expect nothing less, Lou.”   
We both settled in our chairs, and I moved the first pawn.

* * *

It seemed that I wasn’t the only one who had plotted possible outcomes for imaginary matches. Both Elsa and I sacrificed and took pieces, our numbers even for most of the game. We would take time to quietly contemplate our moves, neither pushing for speed. Most of the sound was of the pieces clicking against each other or the board, our concentration keeping conversation at a minimum. But it wasn’t uncomfortable or stilted. There was focus, and a competitive edge. While we occasionally complimented the other, our words were crisp, the field of war our primary focus.   
We were uninterrupted until the study door opened. Elsa was moving to take my second knight, a necessary loss to protect my queen. “How long have you been playing?” Anna asked, looking a little surprised.   
“Not very…” I started, then I realized the room had darkened. The board was next to the window, so the light from the sky was brightest there, however the sun was close to setting. “Oh” Apparently more time had passed than I thought.   
Elsa looked out as well. “I’m sorry, we were…”   
“Having fun?” Anna asked. We looked at her. Her face was breaking into a hopeful grin.   
“Yeah. I think we were.” I looked at Elsa.   
She nodded. “Yes, quite a bit.”  
“Well, dinner is really soon.” Anna said. “Will you be joining me or…?”  
I looked at Elsa. “Shall we call a temporary ceasefire?” I said.   
Elsa rose. “You are safe until after dinner.”   
“ _I_ am safe? I think you’re misjudging the board” I said.   
“Am I?” Elsa challenged.   
Anna glanced between us. “Oh no, you’re both going to talk about chess the whole time, aren’t you?”   
“Maybe.” Elsa’s voice echoed with mine, and I grinned. It was nice to play again.   
Anna groaned, but took each of our arms, telling us about Olaf’s day in the stables. While she described the hay getting stuck in the snowman’s snow, I was already thinking about how to take Elsa’s rooks, and hopefully cripple her defenses.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, leave a kudos! Questions about Louis? Find me as SpartanOfObsession on Tumblr.


End file.
